The Loyalty Of A Wolf
by EndOfLife
Summary: An agreement between two TaiYoukai. The hand of two young royals at stake. Betrothed since birth but willing to fight tooth and nail to get out of it. Sesshoumaru will never be the same....And who is this Kyradesse?
1. Prologue

****

Hey guys,this is my first fanfic so be kind

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own inuyasha

* * *

Prologue

" Kyra Lee this, Kyra Lee that! I'm gonna be so happy when I can go back to the Sengoku era!! I'm tired of living with incessant humans prattling on about etiquette and 'proper manners'. I was insane to come here in the first place!"

"Two more days and that's all, Ky. Just think about what it will be like going home to our time after ten years of absence… I wonder what has changed! Certainly not your fiancé… Secretly, I bet you miss him!"

Kyra turned angry, blazing yellow eyes that flecked blue in the light, towards her best friend Sobyn, a full-blooded cat youkai who was presently in 'human' form.

"I do not, Sobyn! That jerk was such a know-it-all the last time I saw him. He was a sadistic freak!! Calling me a breed, with no good, muddled and twisted blood for a youkai or should I say a 'hanyou'!"

Sobyn turned surprised eyes, as Kyra spat out the last words she hated so much!

"No way, Ky! You are the best of both worlds and if that…bastard! Can't see that then he doesn't deserve you!"

Kyra smiled weakly and nodded her head, trying desperately to agree.

"Ky! Its time to go…we have to leave for the Sengoku times…Come on!"

* * *

Ky came trudging down the stairs and grabbed her bag of belongings that lay beside her.

"Where is everything else of yours? What happened to them?"

Kyra gave Sobyn a wink and grabbed her arm so they could leave.

"Ill tell you but it has to be quick! They are at Sesshoumaru's and he doesn't know we are coming…So let's go!"

A Sobyn nodded, the two girls took hold of their thing's and dematerialized. Only to reappear minutes later in front of a very pissed off Sesshoumaru. The girls looked up then slowly backed away.

"If you have any last words, say them now…!"

Kyra stepped forward and extended her hand.

"I'm Kyra Lee Brooke and this is Sobyn Smith."

Sesshoumaru gave them both a menacing glance before returning his gaze to Kyra.

"What are you doing in my home!?"

Kyra began to laugh as Sobyn stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru.

"I, Sesshoumaru, am angered by your pitiful outburst, HUMAN!"

Kyra gave Sesshoumaru a heated look before she and Sobyn turned in to their natural forms with a flick of the wrist.

"Dare to call us human again, my dear, dear fiancé !!?"


	2. chapter 1Revelations

Au/n-hey guys it might take a while after this chapter to update so please bare with me…summer involves being away a lot so…it might be a while!

Thanx for the reviews and its good to hear u guys like my story so far!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters sadly!!!o well!!!!lol.

PS-Thanks to Dragons Damnation,Gea and Total-Otaku for the reviews!!!you guys are greatJ o,and to dragons damnation ,engaged and betrothed are the same ya,I was just making it easier to undersand.lol

* * *

****

Chapter1-Revelations

(Flash back)

Sesshoumaru stared at Kyra and Sobyn's new forms with a mix of annoyance and bewilderment flashing through his eyes.

"So, Lady Kyradesse and her servant Sobyn! How good of you to finally come back home to the Sengoku period. I see you have not forgotten Inutaishou and Veroling's agreement for us to mate when you came of age. But really, the idea of I, Sesshoumaru, mating with a mere Hanyou is absurd!"

"My Otou-san was foolish but seeing as I AM your fiancé and I have come of age, you are now to house me until the…until the ceremony! I have everything and so does Sobyn. Please, show us to our rooms!"

Sobyn grinned slyly at her best friend and nodded her head, assuming the role of loyal servant instead of friend and companion.

"Yes! Well put My-Lady. Please do, Lord Sesshoumaru. We would be most grateful for your indulgence of our request!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes heaven ward and motioned for them to follow.

"This…Way!!"

(End Flashback)

It had been a week,… a very long and annoying one at that too as Sesshoumaru was continuously throwing insults at them. Sobyn ignored it while Kyra looked ready to pounce on him(AU-Nlol.Imagine sesshies face!!) every time he entered into a room she occupied.

It was the seventh day as of this day, as Sobyn and Kyra sat playing war with cards on Kyra's canopy bed made of imported Mahogany.

Sesshoumaru decided he'd have a little chat and Kyra was his target so he strode unannounced into her chambers, flinging the doors on his way.

"How dare you just walk in without at least Knocking first! I could have been asleep or worse, I could have been changing!"

Sesshoumaru just grunted, showing how he didn't exactly care 'what-the-hell' she was doing.

"I'll walk anywhere I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, see fit and you would do well to remember that, you pitiful hanyou! As I was going to ask before you started ranting, What are you going to wear to this evening's ball?"

Kyra gave him a brilliant smile that made his heart skip a beat but he quickly recovered. Turning to Sobyn, he gave her a questioning look.

"What is she so happy about, I just asked about her appearance…?"

Sobyn grinned ear to ear at Kyra's antics and leaned back giving HIM a look that said he was stupid.

"Ah, duh! You talked about a ball and what she's wearing! Ball's are her favorite thing and she's a bit of a clothes fanatic, not to mention the fact that she loves dancing more then anything in the world."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kyra frowning and gave a very slight smile that only she could see.

"so…Sesshoumaru-sama…I'm going to wear a pure white silk and taffeta ball gown with no sleeves and white elbow gloves and…some accessories."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased at her respectful name for him and her choice of attire.(AU/N-corny, neh?) He could imagine what a sight it would make with her Raven black hair and flashing eyes burrowing into him.

"I'll see you tonight then milady, Sobyn." Sesshoumaru turned to leave but then turned around again. "Sobyn, I will have an escort prepared for you."

With another nod of his head, Sesshoumaru turned around heading for his study to read and think of that night's coming attraction. Kyra, now happier then ever, smiled a satisfied smile at her fianc's back before turning to a stunned Sobyn.

"Did you hear him say an escort? Ky…I don't want an escort!"

Kyra turned dreamy eyes to Sobyn and quietly nudged her shoulder.

"Relax! Sesshou is turning out to be quite…CHARMING!"

Sobyn rolled her eyes and let out a laugh before she leaned back on the bed with a sigh.

"You and Sesshoumaru ought to just kiss and get it over with!!"

Kyra groaned in frustration and shook her head NO! A look of annoyance came over her face, replacing the happy smile.

"I don't like 'Fluffy'! He's just a…"

"He's just your mate-to-be! Your fiancé…you have the right to like him and no one is stopping you! Go for it!!"

Kyra rolled her eyes at Sobyn as Sobyn had done to her before she yelled 'WAR'. Sobyn grinned and threw her cards down on the bed as a sign that she gave up.

"Kyra, just…be like a normal girl who is engaged! Actually like him and don't say you don't because you do and I can see as plain as day that he likes you too! You two are totally insufferable and Lord Inutaishou and Veroling were loco to put you two together…completely loco!"

Laughter erupted from Kyra's throat and she had to cover her mouth to stifle it.

"Now, lets get ready for the ball…shall we?"

Sobyn jumped up with an excited yes before both she and Kyra began to prepare.

* * *

"May I have the honor to present, Lady Kyradesse: daughter of the late Lord Veroling!"

Everyone looked up, including Sesshoumaru as the servant announced the arrival of the famed Lady Kyradesse and her loyal servant, Mistress Sobyn.

Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise at Kyra but quickly hid it with a frown. Kyra's waist length hair gently pooled around her shoulders and down her back, her eyes were brought out more, appearing almost sapphire against her tanned face.

Sesshoumaru assumed hi role as fiancé and stepped to the side of the staircase to receive Kyra's hand. Kyra grinned happily as she accepted his hand, making Sesshoumaru's heart do flip-flop's.

"Just smile and nod your head then keep walking with me!"

Sesshoumaru's words were repeated in Kyra's head like a mantra the whole evening as she and her self proclaimed 'boy' danced. Sobyn was, on the other hand, quite taken with her escort, Samuel Mefda, Keeper of the keys.

"Sesshoumaru? Do you really want to be my mate or am I just an agreement?"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped around at her words and his eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets.

"Um…I…I…Well…Ah…Kyradesse…You see…Um…No!! I don't!!! You are nothing more then an annoying distraction!"(AU/N-Harsh!!!!)

* * *

I'll leave you guys on a cliff hanger here.lol.srry.read n review but no flames plz


	3. chapter 2

AU/N:Hey Hey Guyz!!!!First off I would like to thk Dragon-san and Total Otaku for their reviews and SB-ChibyMoon as well as Dragon-san again for their awesome suggestions that I will use….Thx a bunch guys.I had serious writer's block on this one story.lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own Kyradesse and Sobyn and other future creations.

* * *

The Loyalty Of A Wolf

Chapter 2

Kyra looked down with tears in her eyes and nodded her head as if in agreement with what he had said.

"I'll… I'll go then so that I won't be a distraction! I'll gather my things and take Sobyn with me to my Otou-San's castle… Goodbye… Sesshoumaru-Sama!!"

Sesshoumaru blindly tried to grasp for Kyra but she slipped away before he could take hold of her. His arms fell down in despair and he turned towards her fleeing body.

"Kyradesse, WAIT!!!!… I didn't mean it like that…wait…!!" Sobyn walked over to Sesshoumaru's still form as the entire ball room centered their attention on him and the retreating royal.

"Oh God's… What have you done now, Sesshoumaru?!!!?" Sobyn took in his sad and miserable face which he slowly transformed into anger directed at her of all people.

"I, Sesshoumaru… DID NOTHING!!!" With that, Sesshoumaru: HIS LORDSHIP OF SCREW UP"S, walked away in the opposite direction that Kyra was headed , needing time to sulk and lick his wound's.

She has been crying and it was because of him. He could still smell the strong scent of Salt and water but worst of all was her hurt. She was sad and he caused it and was now suffering the consequences.

How could someone like her ever be the mate of someone who could only hurt her! He was only good for one thing and that was causing pain and tears.

Sesshoumaru continued to hit his head on the post of his bed as he played the night's event over and over is his mind. She was happy and laughing… So was he until she asked the question and he was forced to look at his feeling's. He had said NO, trying at all cost's to deny them and she had started to cry.

It was as simple as that and yet so much more difficult. He hadn't meant to be so cruel but he had been and their relationship would never be the same now.

* * *

Kyra ran and ran, not caring where she went but just wanting to get away from this place and him! Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land's and her now ex-fiancé. The cold, arrogant, confident, sarcastic and uncaring Youkai she had grown to care about.

"I'll show him! Sobyn and I are leaving and never coming back. Where ever she is right now!!!!" Just as Kyra began to head back to her room, Sobyn came barreling down the hall almost running over her in the process.

"Kyra!!! Oh my gods, guess what! I'm getting married to Sam tonight. He is leaving tomorrow for his home and I'm…. I'm going with him… Are you okay?!" Kyra gave her best friend a forced smile, which seemed to please Sobyn and she clasped Kyra's arm as they began to walk down the hall.

"Did you talk to Sesshoumaru again or no? You two ought to stop fighting and get over your…oh, hello Rin!!!" Sobyn smiled down at a sleepy Rin and then glanced up at a figure behind her as she noticed a pair of feet.

Kyra stared wide eyed and gulped as Sesshoumaru gave her a hurt glance that quickly became impassive as she continued to stare even as the tears poured down her face freely. Rin how ever noticed and quickly slipped in to a mother mode.

"Kyra-chan…Rin wants to know What's the matter. Why does Kyra-chan cry?" Kyra grinned and laughed a broken laugh through her tears as she knelt down in front of the child.

"I'm…I'm okay Rin…there is no need for you to worry about me…I have to go though and I probably won't see you for a very long time so…Come over here and give me a hug Goodbye!!" As Rin grabbed onto Kyra tightly, Sesshoumaru heard Kyra's voice say softly "I love you Rin… Never forget that!!" before she broke away from the embrace and ran out of the hall as fast as her leg's would carry her.

He stared longingly after her before turning away to hide his tears because a great Lord never cries! Sobyn noticed however and gave him a sympathetic look before running after Kyra.

"Go after her you IDOT!!" At Rin's angry voice, Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a disbelieving stare.

"Pardon??!!!!" Rin smiled a sugary sweet smile before glaring up at him.

"Sometimes you can be so daft Sesshoumaru-sama!" At that Rin walked off, leaving Sesshoumaru gaping and staring after her dumb founded.

"I think that child has been around Jaken tooooo much!!!" With a shake off his head, Sesshoumaru followed after his daughter to tuck her in. "Reminder to self…. Seal Jaken's mouth shut with magical power!!"

* * *

AU/N: There you have it…another chapter although it's pretty short. Srry bout that guyz. Read & review and hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.

Bye byez

Luv ya

Angel

xoxoxo


	4. chapter 3

Hello guys!!!! I'm back…..does happy dance Are you happy….? No throwing tomatoes at me you foolish Thing! Gives weird creature a dirty scathing look Sheesh! What is the world coming to people? Its cruel and unusual!! Anyway, enough weirdness from the author and on with other more vital stuff! Omg!!! School sux major. I never get a chance to update and with my other stories it doesn't help much. Thanx to my readers and to my reviewers Total-Otaku, SB-Chiby-Moon, and of course Dragon-san! You guys mean the world and u rock more then anything!! Ur suggestions were really good and I will try to use them if I can. My story follows no particular order so….. anyway

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Ramiko Takahashi owns and never will but I do own Kyradesse and Sobyn as well as Veroling. That's it, that's all. Finito.

Here it is.

Chapter 3

The Loyalty Of A Wolf

Sesshoumaru was still in shock after having tucked the always adorable Rin into bed and she had given him the third degree…..again! He still remembered what she said to him as he pulled the blankets up to her chin.

(Flashback)

"You know Sesshoumaru-sama….. Kyra-chan is really nice and Rin needs a mommy and even though Jaken was supposed to be a …… Jaken-chan isn't very good at what he does. Rin cant remember what Sesshoumaru-sama told her what Jaken-chan was so she didn't say it. Umm… Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin wants Kyra-chan to be her mommy…. Please Sesshoumaru-sama? For Rin???"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and her pouting face with large pleading eyes before grinning which was very strange for him and laughing softly at her. She was so young yet so…..manipulative. She took after him, he thought proudly.

"Rin, I can not simply take a mate because you need a mother. I wish it was that simple but it just is not and that is the way of things. Life is more difficult then you know and you will understand when you grow older but for now you just have to take my word for it. Now, time for sleep. Pleasant dreams, Rin."

Rin nodded although tears had welled up in her eyes and she let out silent sobs. She may say ok but she was not very happy about her inability to change things because of her age. She wanted to be older so her voice counted.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama. If Sesshoumaru-sama sees Kyra-chan before she leaves, say Rin wanted her to stay but Rin's mean daddy wouldn't let Rin!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Sesshoumaru blew out the candle next to the bed and walked out of the room leaving Rin with only the light from her fireplace as an Illuminator. He knew how much Rin had wanted this and it was very hard not to give in but he had to do it or he would be seen as weak. As weak as his filthy hanyou brother.

That thought was enough to make him say no even though Rin herself was human and his brother was half. To be weak was not good and he was already on the verge of going softer then he had ever been in all his immortal life.

(**END FLASHBACK)**

He had been in a mood ever since then and it was not very pleasant to him. Mood's were only for human children or mere pup's. He was a full-grown Youkai and a Lord of the Western Lands. Such childishness was beneath him and his station.

That girl was the cause of all this. That bloody woman Kyradesse. She was in his head all the time and he could not for the life of him find a way to get her out. Her laugh and smile constantly haunted him day in and day out. She was like an incurable disease that he couldn't get rid of.

Rin loved her and that only added to his troubles. His daughter was fond of someone he was trying desperately to be rid of and in the end, someone WOULD get hurt. It was the only way. He wasn't a domestic man but he did have morals and he knew that getting bound to someone would mean that he would have to tame his wildness, which would make him far fiercer, and he didn't want to hurt his family.

It was more a matter of safety and comfort then anything else. He wouldn't admit many things but he would admit that Kyra deserved someone who would love and cherish her. She was lively and…engaging but who was he to make life a living hell for her. She would find someone worthy eventually and that was all that was important.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued walking down to the hall to the staircase that led to his bedchamber which had Kyra's just opposite. The room which when Inutaishou was married to Sesshoumaru's mother, Inutaishou had liked to call the 'Brides chamber' as his wife had moved out of his room and in to said room. They hadn't been happy and their being together wrought a lot of misery.

Maybe that was why he couldn't settle down and be happy, Sesshoumaru mused. He was cold and he knew it. It wasn't a cold just on the outside. It was a cold that ate away at him from the inside of his heart and affected everyone around him. Rin eased it somewhat and Kyra had begun to but he didn't want her to so he pushed her away. Why be hurt again when you can remain impassive?

The thing that bugged him the most was the fact that he recognized what had happened to him. HE was highly intelligent but he had never seen it until she had come along and slowly changed things. Slowly changed not only things and the people around her but him as well. She had made him see that there was more to life then what he had first thought.

This is what really set him off. She HAD wormed her way in to his affections although he would never admit to such a thing. It was unseen until now and he wasn't pleased with the results of ranting quietly. Now, he would have to go to talk to her before she left or else he would feel broody the rest of the week.

Grumbling softly, Sesshoumaru turned to the right where her door was and tried to decide the best way to knock on the door. Should he pound and demand entrance, or just be nice and quick about it? Quickly deciding on the pleasanter way, he knocked. When there was no answer, Sesshoumaru rapped a little louder.

Sesshoumaru continued this for about five minutes which to him was ample time to get up and answer a door when your bed was close by. Opening the door himself, he was surprised and angered to find that she had left already and there was barely a trace of the fact that she had been there besides the smell of perfume that she wore that hung in the air

"Kyradesse, you foolish girl. Now I will just have to go and get you because I cannot go without that, as it is the only thing that will ease my conscience. You make things to hard…… Oh well. I, Sesshoumaru of the Western lands will admit defeat this ONE time and go drag you back!"

With a firm nod, Sesshoumaru strode out of her room and into his own to pack for the trip he was going to take.

* * *

Sighing, as he was about to leave, Sesshoumaru shook his head at his own forgetfulness. It would have been really good to leave and not tell anyone and to leave Rin by herself as no doubt Jaken would send out a Search party of over a thousand men.

"Jaken!!!!!! Come here!!!!!"

An ugly toad like thing came running in at his masters call as he bowed deep at the same time. A smirk plastered on Sesshoumaru's face at the thought of leaving Jaken to take care of Rin. Jaken wouldn't be very happy but he would do what his master had bid.

"Yes Milord?"

Sesshoumaru gave the servant a mild glare before grinning evilly and telling Jaken that he was to look after Rin for a couple of weeks in his absence. And at the very last, he added his favorite part. If anything happened to her or she was upset even in the least, Sesshoumaru would personally see to his agonizing death.

Jaken gulped and stepped away a little which only caused Sesshoumaru to be even more amused. Nodding his head, the little creature scurried away as quickly as his tiny legs would carry him. Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of his things after telling another servant that he was to prepare Ahn and Uhnkau/n: sorry if this is spelled wrong.

"Now….. To go to Lord Veroling's castle and retrieve my former mate-to-be. Easier said then done, I am afraid! What do I tell her? 'Kyra, I know I told you to go away and that I didn't want to marry you but now that I find my life boring…you must come or I will be forced to drag you!'. That'll work well!"

Grumbling in frustration, Sesshoumaru proceeded outside where he climbed on to his faithful Dragon demon and took off in the direction of Kyradesse.

****

There you guys go. I know its short and it took a long time for me to update and I am sorry but school(old excuse) but the truth! School is getting in the way. Errrrrrrrrrrr. I hate school. Anyways, Please R&R to tell me what you think!!!!

Bye Byez

Luv ya

XOXO

Angel


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for the long wait…Who Am I kidding. It's been three years since I last updated. I have to say I lost my desire to write for a while but now I'm back. I'm going to quickly try and finish off these stories. I have left you hanging long enough, so I apologise. Lol: P

I'm not even going to bother with a Disclaimer because we all know I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

-The Loyalty of a Wolf-

Chapter 4

* * *

Recap-

Jaken gulped and stepped away a little, which only caused Sesshoumaru to be even more amused. Nodding his head, the little creature scurried away as quickly as his tiny legs would carry him. Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of his things after telling another servant that he was to prepare AhUn.

"Now… To go to Lord Veroling's castle and retrieve my former mate-to-be. Easier said then done, I am afraid! What do I tell her? 'Kyra, I know I told you to go away and that I didn't want to marry you but now that I find my life boring…you must come or I will be forced to drag you!' That'll work well!"

Grumbling in frustration, Sesshoumaru proceeded outside where he climbed on to his faithful Dragon demon and took off in the direction of Kyradesse.

Xxx

With a great heave, Sobyn and Kyradesse shoved their way through the final tangle of brush. Scratches dotted both of their faces but quickly started to fade with the help of their demon blood. A grumble escaped Sobyn's lips as she pulled little twigs out of her long mane of hair.

"Why did I let you drag me into this, Kyra?"

Kyra grinned evilly at her faithful friend, before she twirled around and inhaled the fresh air.

"You love it, Sober girl."

She stuck her tongue out and giggled as Sobyn growled and started to run at her. She soon squeaked as Sobyn continued at her fast pace towards her.

The two girls ran around a while, both laughing gaily and enjoying their new freedom away from the palace. Belongings and caution were forgotten in favour of this new fun activity. Sobyn abruptly stopped running and glanced to her left nervously.

"Kyra. Pick up your belongings and quickly. We must be on our way. Now."

Kyra, sensing the unspoken message did exactly as she was bid. When Sobyn took charge, Kyra listened. Despite appearances, Sobyn was the Chief guardian of Kyra. Her protection lay in the hands of the petite youkai. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, Thank you very much.

They hastened from the forest and into a wide field. Not the best of ideas, but it was their only option. The mountains lay just beyond and it held their safety. A loud rumble startled them from their journey and they looked around in apprehension. The ground shook. Once. Twice. Thrice. And finally, Four times.

The scream of a young girl could be heard and they jumped into action. Running to where they heard the sound, they came upon a strange sight. A red figure sat face down into the ground and an aggravated woman stood over him, hands on her hips and dressed in modern fashion.

"Oi, BITCH. Thanks for that!"

A loud scream echoed after with the distinct sound of.. "MY NAME IS KAGOME! Use it more often and maybe I won't have to SIT you." Another boom sounded as the figure plummeted again into the ground.

Sobyn sniggered behind her hand and Kyra tried to hold back a giggle. This girl had spunk and she liked spunk. The sound of Sobyn sniggering drew the attention of a Monk and woman dressed in a slightly faded kimono.

The monk's face went from cautious to mischievous in mere seconds and he sidled over to the two girls. He looked earnestly at Kyra before falling down on his knee and bowing before her.

"Oh My fair maiden, Will you do me the honour of bearing my son?"

Sobyn looked ready to attack him but she was held back by the arm of Kyra who was grinning down at the man. She fell to her knee before him and lifted his lowered head to face hers.

"Of course I will, My dear Monk. What time and what place. We could start now if it pleases you.." She was cut off as an angry woman with an overly large boomerang stepped forward and glared icily at her before taking off the weapon as if it weighed nothing and then slamming it down on the Monk's head.

The woman nodded her head in amusement and walked back to her former place. Sobyn laughed outright and stepped over the fallen body. Kyra glanced down at him, confused and startled but amused none the less. She had wanted to toy with the Monk longer but the woman had interrupted her plans.

"Who the Hell are you!?"

An angry male voice sounded behind them, making Kyra turn with a raised eyebrow, which was quickly replaced by a knowing smile. She recognised his scent. The blood coursing through his veins was that of Sesshoumaru and that of a hanyou. This was Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha. It has been some time, has it not? The last I saw you, you were in diapers and chasing after a red ball. Funny how time goes by so quickly, no? I am glad to see that you are well and not alone."

His defensive stance faltered and he gave her a strange look. "I know you. I know your scent. You smell like my bastard brother! Who are you!" She calmly walked over to him and smiled softly while her eyes became nostalgic.

"Are you so quick to forget your only childhood friend? I must say, I am hurt you don't remember all those time was played together in my court yard."

Inuyasha lost his footing all together and stumbled backwards. "Kyra..Kyra. I thought you were dead. We all did. My brother included. When you vanished without a trace.. We didn't have anything else to think."

He stepped towards her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, earning a Humph from Kagome who he had never hugged willingly and of his own violation save for a few times. "I missed you, Kyra." He inhaled her spicy scent, which was mixed with that of his brother.

She hugged him back while smiling fondly at the white hair tickling her nose. "Yes well, Your brother is trailing after us I imagine. I did leave without an explanation or anything else. And a Tai doesn't just give up his fiancée like that. Especially your brother, he is too stubborn for that. We must be on our way. We are to make for my father's fortress. It was nice to see you again"

He smiled back at her and released her small form from his arms. "Goodbye Kyra. I will come see you again some time."

Kyra and Sobyn made to grab their belongings but were stalled by the loud sound of buzzing. A million large bees flew from the forest and straight at Inuyasha and everyone else.

"NARAKU!"

A wild battle ensued as the Bees were killed, One at a time. Miroku, having brought some into his hand was down on the ground with an injured Sango bleeding from her side, knelt beside him.

A loud laughter startled them from the fight as Sobyn, Kyra, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kilala turned their heads to see a man floating in the air, A gorilla suit covering his body from view. Dozens of slimy arms shot out from the suit and towards the group who began to fend them off but to no avail as they outnumbered and overpowered them all.

The screams of two girls cut through the battle as Kyra and Sobyn were hauled up by the arms and squeezed tightly. Unseen, they were pulled towards the figure and disappeared. Below, Inuyasha gave one final swing of his sword and grinned, as Naraku laughed once again then faded from sight.

"Ha! That taught him.. Is everyone all right?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was breathing heavily but looking triumphant, Kilala who had morphed into her smaller form and was licking her paws clean, Miroku who was grimacing but nodded his head, Sango who was bleeding but otherwise fine, Kyra and Sobyn who were…Not there.

"What happened to the two girls?" The question hung in there, as none really knew what to say. They all glanced around and look worriedly at their disappearance.

"Perhaps, They left as they said they had to." Miroku, ever level headed answered the group with a probably excuse.

"I don't know. But this doesn't seem right." Inuyasha glared at the air around him, which had all of a sudden become his enemy.

"Not right at all.."

* * *

There you have it. Another chapter and the first update in three years: D Not exactly the same style of writing anymore as I have grown in those three years and am no longer a child…I tried to incorporate everyone's ideas and use them towards the story. Please Read and Review. And another chapter can be expected when the first review arrives. :D 


	6. True Love

The Loyalty of a Wolf

-Chapter 5-

True Love

Silence hung heavily in the interior of a small, dank room which housed two female figures. The dampness of the walls was evident as water oozed down the sides, slowly trickling to the ground to land in a puddle. Darkness blinded any form of light.

A groan of pain left the lips of one of the females as she slowly and with great effort lifted her sore body from its current position. Cracks were heard as bones adjusted to the change. She blinked blearily into the darkness, searching for some sign of light.

A quick glance around the room confirmed her thoughts, there was none. Her gaze flittered down to the ground and to the barely visible form of the other figure. She whispered a name, but no sound escaped her mouth.

Licking her lips in an effort to give them some moisture, she tried again. "Sobyn, Wake up." A gentle nudge accompanied her words, and another groan was issued from a different source.

"Whaddya want? It's still dark out. Need more sleep. Mmm." Kyra stifled a giggle at the typical behavior of her faithful friend. She nudged the girl again, earning a weak slap on her arm as the figure groaned again and rolled away.

"…Sobyn .Sam is here. He has come to bring you home with him."

An excited gasp came as she sprang into a sitting position and eager eyes looked around greedily for the sight of her love. When it hit her that he wasn't there, she harrumphed and turned to glare at Kyra. "Yeah, Thanks for that."

She too scanned the room and looked questioningly at Kyra. "Where are we anyway?"

Kyra sighed and stood up on shaky legs. She put her hand on the nearest wall and started to feel around for a crack, or any other sign to an opening. "We are currently being held in a disgusting room somewhere in Naraku's fortress. Don't you remember?"

Sobyn nodded her head although it wasn't seen by the other occupant. "Vaguely..." She saw the actions of Kyra and began to do the same. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We can start by finding an exit out of this hell hole. I don't like being blind in the enemy's layer. He has positioned it so that we cannot even pick up a hint of light. Do you still have that lighter from the future by any chance?"

Sobyn frowned and dug her hand into her pocket, producing a small lighter with a chibi figure of Sailor Moon on it. When it was lit and Kyra saw the drawing, she raised her eyebrows and looked at Sobyn with amusement. "What? I like the show, alright." Kyra shook her head and laughed before lifting the lighter up to the walls.

A now thoroughly lit investigation showed her that there weren't any openings. At all.

Kyra hummed low in her throat and plopped back on the ground. "Well, we might as well get comfortable. We are surrounded by stone with no way out. So much for sleeping in a warm bed tonight and having a large feast in our honor."

Sobyn giggled despite the direness of their circumstances and began to lay down for a rest as Kyra did the same. "I'm glad we are here together."

Kyra smiled sleepily and nodded her head. "Me too."

Xxx

Inuyasha and the group headed out the minute the two girls disappeared, heading towards the currently know location of Naraku and his minion's. They were determined to save the girls as there was no one else to do it.

The complaining from Inuyasha was currently silent as it was his only childhood friend that had been kidnapped and was currently in danger. He pushed the group harder than he normally did when it came to his precious jewels.

They had been traveling for a day and a half with only pausing once in a while and all human members were weary of the continuous walking. Kilala had currently taken to having Kagome, Sango and Miroku on her back to save time and their feet. More land was covered, and they quickly came to a stop as Naraku's fortress loomed in the distance.

"Let's rest here for a while to gain our strength back before we go barging in." Kagome, ever the reasonable one said to a pacing Inuyasha.

He growled and kept pacing, violently stomping as he walked and looking like a caged animal. "She's right there, right there and we have to WAIT!!?" He glared at Kagome as she rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"A plan is better than nothing, Inuyasha. Kagome is right, I am afraid you will have to wait." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha who now turned his anger at the innocent Monk. "Try to be reasonable, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed but took his place at the foot of a nearby tree, crossing his legs and arms with a withering look on his pouting face. The group smiled softly at his childishness before quickly turning in for the night.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the sound of crickets and snoring. Inuyasha jumped into a defensive position before relaxing slightly as he recognized his elder brother who was staring into the night.

"Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru turned empty eyes on his pathetic excuse of a sibling.

"Half breed…" He acknowledged Inuyasha with a slight tilt of his head and returned his attention to the fortress which he could clearly see against the blackness which was night. "She is in there."

Inuyasha glanced over to the fortress before slightly nodding his head, surprised by his brothers sudden appearance but even more surprised by his lack of indifference towards Inuyasha who was standing only inches away from him.

"Enemies, united for one cause." He turned back to Inuyasha with the few words he would say. "That is all."

Inuyasha widened his eyes even more. "Enemies, yes. But still brothers, Sesshoumaru. Don't forget that." Inuyasha then turned his back on Sesshoumaru and sat down at his tree.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his brother's retreating form before he too found a place farther away from the group, sectioning himself off from them. He relaxed beside his dragon companion and sat, alert to his surroundings.

The morning came all too quickly with both brothers up and staring off into the same direction and with the same purpose. The group was quick to awaken, get ready and head off for the newest battle.

Sesshoumaru went ahead and landed minutes before the others. Not waiting for them, he barged into the keep and went off in search of the missing woman. The group came after, slightly out of breath from trying to remain at his pace.

When they entered, they were surprised to find it empty and devoid of any sign of life. Neither Naraku nor his minions were there. There was no sign of inhabitance, no furniture and everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. The group looked around nervously, not sure what to make of the new turn of events.

XXX

Kyra and Sobyn had spent another day sleeping in their little room, not having any clue as to how much time had passed. They talked when awake, and slept for the rest. A strange schedule was established in their imprisonment. Hunger was not an issue as both were full blooded youkai and could go days without any form of sustenance.

Kyra currently sat humming a tune from the future, trying to keep herself occupied. The words started to form on her tongue and she indulged herself.

"This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, No love, No glory. No happy ending. This is the way that we loved, like its forever. We'll live the rest of our life, but not together…" She trailed off and a lone tear slid down her face as she realized how hopeless her situation was.

Sobyn turned to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry, princess. We will be fine. What would your father say if he saw these tears?"

Kyra giggled through her sadness and just put her head on Sobyn's shoulder. A loud BANG made her startle and she looked around in curiosity at the noise. The bang came again from overhead and both girls jumped up and began yelling for help.

The bang came once more, and with it, part of the roof and a body. They peered up at the light pouring into the room and heard a scream. "SIT!" The bang came again, except this time from their feet where a white haired Hanyou was being drilled into the ground.

Kyra broke out into hysterical laughter at the sight of her friend and savior who unintentionally freed the girls. "Hello Kagome. I can hear you from down here..."

A small black head peeked down into the hole with a grin on her face. "There you two are. We were looking for you."

Inuyasha slowly raised himself up on his arm and glared up at Kagome from the ground. "Was that necessary? I'll forgive you THIS time because you found Kyra. But that's the only time I ever will. Let's go you two. I think you have been down here long enough."

The girls nodded eagerly and clamored to jump out of the hole his body had made when he fell in. They came out into the grand hall above the room and smiled as the sun washed over them.

"Mm, Sun." Kyra giggled at Sobyn who stretched out like a pleased cat as she soaked up the light. The group smiled as well as the two giggled and ran around. The sound of someone stepping down the stairs made Kyra stop and slowly turn to see who it was.

Sesshoumaru, Tai-youkai of the West came down the stairs, his gaze never leaving that of his intended mate. There was a flicker of emotion in is eyes as he took in her disheveled appearance and tear stained face which quickly flickered back into a neutral expression, but Kyra had seen it and she smiled happily.

"Sesshou…" With those words she ran towards him and he caught her in his waiting arms. He pulled her against him tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair. She giggled as he nearly squeezed all the air out of her, his hold possessive and strong. That of a worried mate.

"I love you..." He whispered it so quietly that she could barely hear and even her youkai hearing barely picked it up. She nodded her head, a silent message to tell him she knew and that she returned his feelings.

Inuyasha and the group looked on in astonishment as the Ice Cold Lord of the West...Hugged a woman…Hugged someone. Their jaws were permanently attached to the ground as he further pulled her in for a rather Public display of his affection which ended in a long searing kiss.

Sobyn Grinned like a maniac and laughed as she saw their expressions.

"In True Love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged."

XXXXXXX

**Fin**

**Disclaimer-**

**Song (Happy Ending by Mika)**

**Quote (Hans Nouwens)**

**Show (Rumiko Takahashi)**


End file.
